In the prior art, initiation of a function can be sensed by a controller when a direct feedback signal is provided to indicate that the function is operating correctly. It is, however, necessary to supply a special signal in most cases to provide the verification. There are, however, certain functions which depend on the successful operation of other functions. The second function may supply certain signals to be used by the controller for timing and similar purposes.